monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mariah Witch page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonJane (Talk) 21:16, April 7, 2012 Hi! Just wanted to check that my picture of mia witch in the creepy countries line is ok. Here it is: any problems, send me a message on my talk page and I will fix them sincerly, Birdywirdygal Uh art theif again Another art theif this time the person who put your photos on Annaliese(since the owner requested me to make her a photo I'm not done yet go her to find it:Alyssa Hayes) yours for making it.http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/C.C._Sugarfield tghat's the link to see again. Alyssa101 I was wondering... I was wondering if you could make my OC, Aleia Soundlee's Skullette? I saw yours and they are really awsome! thx.Who likes waffles because they scare me! 20:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC)LunaClipse339 Thanks so much for helping me out with Brittany and Bennette!I love that you're following Helen Kitty's page!LOL! P.S. I hate Candycast.Reply when you can! 18:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Help! Some troll ruined my profile can you fix it? Thanks. Sunnypool1 (talk) 15:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind! I fixed it!\ Sunnypool1 (talk) 16:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ello I am just asking you know your OC Bloom McFlytrap? How do you make those kind of OC's? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 13:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aw thanks! ''Thank you so much for the site link, it was sweet of you doing so because some people could have just said well no you go and ask someone else but no you helped me lol! Thanks so much I appreciate it!'' ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 15:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC)'' One more question, how do you save the photos? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 15:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Heard Ya Edit My OC... Listen, when I went on my page Kevin Nates,? I saw there was two comments about someone edited my OC. I looked at the recent activity box, and it said you edited my OC. Why'd you do that? And by the way, my friend made that OC for me. I was touched she did something kind for me. I want you to go on my page and write why you edited someone page with permission. Unknown author (talk) 01:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Unknown author Thank for editing Dracklyne Flame.AbbeyStein12 (talk) 01:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. I have a question to ask you. How can we save pictures of our work? I go to Starsue.net and play dress up games of Monster High to make pictures for my OCs, but I don't know how to save them when I'm done. I saw your OCs and they're pictures are from the games on Starsue.net, so that's how I'm asking you. Please help me. -PEACE, BABE! Thank you! Hey, this is MonsterGirl2002, again! It worked! Thank you! :D My Wiki! Hi, it's MonsterGirl2002 here. I wanna ask you if you want to join my wiki, I Love Monster High Wiki. It's not really active, it's only an user and me on it. Please reply right away if you're interested! -PEACE, BABE! You know that you asked to be admin for my Novi Stars OC wiki? I'm afried I got an admin at the moment. Sorry. chloe (talk) 12:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Mhfan1011 if Sorry, for being such a bitch and destroying your page. I removed the Saskia Snake and restored your page. Please rename the title to the old name if you dont like the name i gave it. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/New_Dolls_That_Are_Coming_Out! MMFF Hi Thanks for taking an interest in the Wonka family - I love your OC Reese 'PB' Wonka (don't tell anyone, but she's my favourite other Wonka ghoul!) :) Thenaturals (talk) 18:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Store Clothing Design Seasonal Shop 2.png Seasonal Shop 1.png Shop 3.png Shop 2.png Shop 1.png AbbeyStein12 (talk) 23:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) i wasn't edit it about Zoe Stein, i just read it, i didn't edit it OK THANK YOU Why?!? Why did you deleted the store?Why?!? Dear, whoever this is it's becuase i wasn't "feeling'" it as thing for me but i might do something else with it... heyy I like your icon. It looks like Posie Forrest. It's cool. I love your OCs! Shanell0420 (talk) 18:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Fellow Missy! I just stumbled across your page and saw that you were also known as Missy. That's been my online nickname for a while now. I just thought it was ironic that you had the same one. Glad to meet another 'Missy'! MissGeek (talk) 20:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Hi! Krzysiug is edited this page on Bloom McFlyTrap. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 21:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Haters Gonna Hate